WHAT?
by Music.Junkie98
Summary: Sequel to 'Magic Mushrooms' Anneliese was attacked, but saved. But her awakening won't be the best-turns out she was lied too, and the titan lord if rising in a different form. Anneliese is part of a prophecy, and that prophecy says a lot about death...
1. Chapter 1

ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?!

I'M MAKING A DAMN SEQUAL!  
I don't really know where it's going, though. It might be fluffyness, or it might be something far worse…

Muhahahahahahaha

DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid to put anything funny here because someone said one of the funny things I put here was stupid so I'm just saying I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 1: Of All The Things I Could Awaken To, I Had To Wake Up To _Him? _

Shane's POV

I heard the noise coming from an ally way. I knew that Chiron had sent me to find Anneliese, and there was no time for delay, and I normally wouldn't be flinching at every noise, but I new I had to look when I heard someone yell 'Anneliese.'

I turned my head and gasped. There were 5 people about my age, with spears and battle armor. It was obvious that they were half bloods. I normally wouldn't care, but what caught me was strawberry blonde hair with streaks of green on the ground. I knew it was Anneliese, because only she would die her hair green. My gasp made the half bloods take notice of me, and I didn't have time before they charged. I drew my sword, and started to attack. Before I killed them, I made sure to look on the ground and make for sure it was Anneliese. Yep-same body, same face, same everything.

Ok, I'll kill them now.

I started to attack, but one of them snapped their fingers, and they all disappeared.

What?

I turned around and searched for any evidence of them. I caught the same five faces, only in regular clothes. I saw the one that snapped give me an evil smile.

"Better check on your friends." She said, laughing. I blinked past shock, and then remembered why I was standing there. I ran into the ally, and saw all three of them-Nico, Anneliese, and Lydia all laid out on the ground. Blood stained the ground.

"Oh, gods." I whispered to myself in shock. I reached down and touched Anneliese's wrist, searching for any sign of life. When I felt a small pulse, I took a sigh of relief. Anneliese's hair was matted with blood, and there was a long cut on her arm. Nico's lip was cut, and his ankle twisted, and Lydia had long gashes on her legs and arms. I flipped out my cell phone and called 911.

Minutes later, the flashing of sirens was louder then the pounding of my heart in my ears.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Anneliese and Co. was almost killed by half bloods, and somehow they switched places and clothes in the blink of an eye.

I got in my car (black convertible Camaro ;)) and drove to the hospital, following the ambulance. I practically ran in after them (I arrivived there at the same time, thanks to speeding like a manic on crack.)

They yelled at me that I couldn't follow, but I retorted with amazing comebacks like 'Those are my friends, let me in.' over and over again. Eventually, they forced me away and I had to wait in the waiting room. I sighed, and put my head in my hands. I pulled out my cell phone-I was a bit worried to use it, since using these things are like sending up flares. Eh…I guess this is important. I dialed Brooke ('the girl in the sex video' as Nico would say. He called her that to her face once. And he still has the video. I think he watches it when Anneliese isn't around and well…you know.)

"What the hell, Shane? You know these are only for emergencies." She said, irritated.

"This is kind of an emergency." I admitted.

"Yeah, like the last time you called because of an emergency, but you were just really horny." She sighed. I could see her rolling her eyes. "I guess I can't complain though…that was fun." She giggled.

"Really, this is an emergency." I told her, urgency ringing in my voice. "Um…come to the hospital as fast as possible."

"Let me guess you got your-,"

"No, I didn't get it cut off." I said, laughing. That was an ongoing joke between us, ever since we saw a video where a got his you-know-what cut off when he when skydiving and fell into a helicopter. Heh, good times.

"No…it was Anneliese."

Brooke's POV

Oh…not Anneliese.

When I met Shane, he introduced me to her. I knew from that moment we'd be friends. We become close, and I normally met her.

"I'll be there ASAP." I said, hanging up. I raced out the door, grabbing my keys and leaping my Mustang. I drove away as quickly as possible, not bothering with speed limits or stoplights.

I eventually got to the hospital, and ran inside. I saw Shane sitting in the waiting room. I almost ran up to him, and gave him a hug. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Chiron told me to go find Anneliese…and I found them in the ally, with 5 other half bloods standing over them." He admitted. I grimaced. I tried to keep out of this 'half blood' stuff as much as possible. I'm not even able to see through the Mist, I just happen to be a half blood's girlfriend.

"Great. Status report?" I sighed.

"Their still in surgery." He frowned. "I don't have anyone to call-Nico's only parent is Hades, Anneliese's mother woke up with amnesia-."

"When?" I asked. "Wait…what? Isn't she a daughter of Athena?"

"Her mother was her foster parent. Her father went out to sea because of his marine biology, and never returned." He explained. "And Lydia never spoke of her parents."

"Great." I sighed. "Guess it's up to us." I sat next to Shane, and tried to think of what we were going to do.

Shane's POV

The hours passed quickly in an awkward silence. It wasn't even until a doctor walked up to us that I realized how much time has passed.

"They will make a full recovery." The doctor said. Brooke and I took a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing you got them here when you did. There was a strange poison in all three of their wounds." He frowned.

"Poison?" Damn it. If humans don't know of it…

"Luckily, one of the nurses knew what it was." He smiled. I looked behind him, and saw a nurse wink at me. Oh…

"We were able to cure them, and they will make a full recovery. Anneliese lost a lot of blood-a few more minutes and she would have died. Mr. di Angelo had a sprained ankle, and Miss Lydia had the most poison." He explained. "You can see them now if you desire."

"Of course!" Brooke said. She grabbed my head and we almost ran out of the room.

Anneliese's POV

My mind finally stirred again. I felt my eyes slowly opened, and were blinded by the light. I shielded my eyes, and tried to remember who and where I was. When I opened my eyes again, I met dark green forest eyes.

Brooke.

"Brooke?" I said, my voice horse and dry.

"Oh, your awake!" She smiled, and gave me a hug. A pain shot through me.

"Brooke…can't breathe…" I coughed.

"Oh…sorry." She smiled. "I'm just so happy you're awake!"

"Wait…what happened?" I asked, my head throbbing. "What happened to the monsters?"

I remembered it now. 5 monsters…attacked…

"There were no monsters." I heard another voice say.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Great. Your not blind." He smiled. "I found you in an ally way, 5 half bloods surrounding you. We took you here. You've been in surgery for about 2 hours."

"We were attacked monsters." I insisted.

"Maybe Chiron can help us-he's the one who sent me here. He needs you at camp." He said.

"Where's Nico?" I asked. "And Lydia?"

"In the other rooms. I don't know if you're safe to walk…" Brooke said, worried.

"She just lost some blood-she didn't break her leg." Shane reminded her.

"I don't think she can walk with all those tubes hooked up to her." She said, looking at the tube on my hand.

"Gah! Get it off!" I said, trying to yank it off. "I _hate _hospitals!" I groaned. "Get me out of here." I begged.

"I'll ask the doctor." Brooke said. She ran off, leaving Shane and I alone. Great. This never works out good.

"So…how was it unconscious?" Shane asked.

"Dark." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No, I saw the Underworld but Hades sent me back." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow." He rolled his eyes back. Brooke came in, and said I'd be out tomorrow.

"Thank the gods!" I sighed. I hate hospitals-my grandmother died in one, and so do other people. And besides, I don't trust these people not replace my heart with a baked potato.

Thankfully, they removed the tubes, since I was capable of breathing now. I was able to move, but encouraged to not. I 'needed to heal.' Gods, I just have a few cuts that were as long as my arms. And I lost blood, but I have blood now. The wounds are sealed. It's not like I'm some fragile old lady.

So, I got and went to Nico's room, which was right next to mine.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Anneliese!" He smiled. He got out of his bed, and got on crutches.

"Nico, what happened?" I asked.

"I sprained my ankle." He explained. "But besides that, I'm fine."

"Good." I smiled, and gave him a hug, careful of his ankle.

"Gods, what happened to your arm?" Nico asked.

"Oh, this huge scar?" I asked. "What do you think it's from?" I look down at it. It was a long, narrow cut trailing my arm. There was on my other arm too.

"I also have one of my legs, but it would be difficult and maybe inappropriate to show…here, at least." I blushed.

"We'll have to look at that cut later then." He sighed. "You should go see Lydia-she's worried." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Nico." I left in a hurry to Lydia's room. She was laying in bed, looking up at the TV. Her leg was wrapped up in gauze.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"Anneliese!" She smiled. "I would get up, but my leg's fucked." She looked at her leg and frowned in disapproval. "Damn poison." She sighed. I laughed.

The day dragged on, and finally, we were let out. I hated that they had to roll us out on wheelchairs, which was completely embarrassing.

"Fucking finally." I sighed.

"You were only in there for a day!" Lydia reminded me.

"So? It was hell!" I insisted.

"We need to get to Chiron. Now." Shane said. We stopped by our apartment, got some things, and sped off to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got all the character requests in. I had to switch a few of them to the other gender (for equality-it'd be weird to have all girls) but otherwise, I tried to keep true to the description. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or tweaks, I would love to hear them.**

I smiled to myself as I looked at Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't been there in a year, but it still looked the same as it did before. Chiron clomped up next to me. Happiness filled me. I had missed him.

"Anneliese, there is much you do not know." He admitted. I scoffed.

"I already knew that." I hadn't been to collage, as I was still raising the money (I didn't want the weight of student loans) and I was pretty damn close before all this happened. Nico came closer to me.

"Looks like it's all happening again." He groaned.

"What is?"

"All this deep-shit, prophecy, crazy stuff." He shrugged. "Hopefully, no one will die this time." I felt a pang of guilt. A while back, I had quite a crush on Pollux, Mr. D's son, but I was attacked and killed by a hell-hound. Pollux exchanged his soul for mine, and I had never forgotten the pain I felt, and still feel. You always remember taking one's life; it's a stain that will remain on you forever, like blood.

"No one is dying on my watch." Lydia grinned. Shane just laughed with his arm draped around Brooke.

If it all goes to Hades, then at least I'll be with the ones I love.

Chiron lead us down to the Big House, where I saw Mr. D sitting in a chair, still pudgy and red-faced as ever. He hates me, and probably will always hate me, as it was hid son who gave his life for me. After giving me the usual 'I'll strangle you with vines if you don't go' look, I followed Chiron inside the Big House.

"You see, Annaliese…you thought that your story was over before. But truly, it had only begun." That didn't sound so good, especially coming from the horse dude. He never said anything fun… "It's a long story, my dear, but…you are not a daughter of Athena."

What?

That took a second to sink in. Hold on just a moment…not a daughter of…WHAT THE HADES?

"Let me explain. The minor gods have never been very reliable. Often, they switched sides in war. Well, this war is too precious to be taking risks with. You and five others have been lied to about who you truly are."

"But why?"

"Simple. If we told you that you were the daughter of Aphrodite, you wouldn't push yourself as hard in your training. Also, you would attract less monsters, due to your lineage. Do you remember Lily Bennet and Adrianna Lowe?" he asked. I nodded-I remembered them from before I left. "They are parts of this, along with a few others. Your job is to convince the minor gods to stay loyal."

"So…I'm not a child of Athena?" I asked.

"No. You are a daughter of Aphrodite." He nodded. I shook my head in shock…all these years, I thought I had the intelligence of a child of Athena, and I made fun of the daughter of Aphrodite, but now…I feel like the blond in blond jokes.

"So, when is this whole thing going into effect?"

"When the last ones get here. There's seven total, but only 4, including you, are here." He explained. I felt Nico's icy hand grab hold of mine. The shock wore off slightly as I relaxed.

"Until then, you will be staying here. In fact, I had a cabin built specifically for you and those others." Chiron said. "I'll get Lily to escort you." In a second she appeared, leaning on the wooden railing of the Big House.

"Hello again." She smiled. I vaguely remembered the golden hair, straight and gleaming like a waterfall, and the soulful blue-green eyes, with a wide open expression, but I almost didn't recognize her without the Ipod headphones in. "Guess we're going to be prophecy buddies." I chuckled. She turned, and I followed her to a cabin that was secluded behind a few trees, visible but not very noticeable. It looked like a simple wooden cottage, with symbols of various gods carved in. "This is were we'll be staying."

The inside wasn't very different from the outside, wooden and classic-looking, with four bunk beds on the right corner of the room, and tables, chairs, and desks on the left. 2 of the beds were obviously taken. One was rumpled crazily, with sheet music between the covers. The one below was much neater, with a book sitting on the blanket pulled tight. The third was plain confusing, with music, instruments, paper, pencils, and gods know what else scattered everywhere. The last, which was below the third one, was bare of anything but sheets and pillows.

"You'll be sleeping here." Lily said, putting her hand on one of the top bunks. "I'll introduce you to your other cabin mates after they finish with their training. There's lunch after this, so you'll meet them there. I assume you know everyone else."

"Pretty much." I shrugged. "Introduce yourself to me first."

"Well, I'm Lily Bennet, and I haven't been claimed yet," a sad look crossed her face, but I had noticed it changed very often. "But, pretty much, I spend my time writing, reading, playing and sometimes creating my own music, which all sounds really impressive, if only I had any other skills." She smirked. "I can't do math, and the only Science I can do is astronomy, and I don't really care for Social Studies, so I'm limited." She shrugged. "If you can't tell, I talk a lot. It might get annoying-people have snapped at me for that before. If it gets too much, yell at me, because it won't bother me all that much, and-,"

"Lily." I paused. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself." She smiled.

"Then you're better then some. I'm sorry, but Chiron probably won't let your friends sleep here…what's their names?" she asked.

"Oh, Nico, Lydia, Shane, and Brooke." I introduced. "And you're right…sorry, Nico."

"Who says there has to be a bed and walls involved?" he asked. I chuckled, and hoped I didn't freak out Lily already.

"Ok, well, I should introduce you to the others. It's about lunchtime, so-," I interrupted her once more.

"You already said that."

"Sorry. Forgetful, sometimes."

We walked down to the pavilion, and I saw everyone gathered. I saw a table that hadn't been there before, but had a shining blue cloth over it, and three people already sitting there. As I walked closer, I examined them. The first one I saw was a guy of about 17, with a confidante and 'in control' posture, and sandy blond hair that reached his chin, and stern brown eyes. Next to him was a jumpy brunette, with studious gray eyes and porcelain skin, who's main focus was on a book, and a soft, pleased smile on her oval-shaped face. Across from her sat a gentle looking, golden-headed girl with a slight body that looked younger then her face, which had a classic look to it with angled blue eyes.

"This is Chance," Lily held her hand to the guy. "Adianna, which you already met," she glanced at the girl with the book, but Adianna didn't look back. "And Buffy." The small blond glanced up with anticipation.

"Like the Vampire Slayer?" I asked. She sighed. Her head fell to the table.

"Every. Fucking. Time." She held up her face to stare me down. "Don't ever all me that again." I let that sink in, and laughed.

"Like you already!" A grin crossed her face. I turned to my friends, who remained silent the whole time, with a sad expression. "You're going to have to sit at other tables." I frowned.

"It's ok, Anna, we're used to it." Lydia calmed. "Besides, we've been living together for a while. One would think you were tired of me."

"How could I get tired of my dear, sweet Lydia?" I said, hugging her.

"You might get tired of dear, sweet, broken-ribbed, complaining Lydia." She begged.

"Um…I have no clue where to go." Brooke admitted. She wasn't a half-blood; clear sighted, but not a half-blood.

Wait…if she were mortal…how'd she get through the border…? Maybe she is…? No.

Gah! Confusing. All this stuff is too much for me.

Seriously, why didn't I see I was a ditz before?

I sat down at the table, a little awkwardly, but got over it quickly.

"So…" I trailed off. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Because no one's talking." Buffy sighed.

"No shit." I chuckled. "Why won't someone talk?"

"Because you're intimidating." Chance answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"How so?" I demanded.

"Confidence." He held out a hand. I grabbed it and shook it whole-heartedly. "Welcome to our tiny little prophecy brigade."

"'Prophecy brigade'?" I raised an eyebrow. Chance shrugged.

"Best I could come up with."

It was awkward as I got my food, and went to the hearth. I had grown accustomed to giving an offering to Athena, and the word 'Aphrodite' sounded strange in my mind, but I still burnt food in honor of my mother, which sounded almost twice as weird as saying _'Aphrodite, accept my offering' _but I had said much stranger things before.

"Move it, Blondie." Shane smirked.

"Don't start with the Aphrodite jokes, I swear I will ram a sword up your ass." I threatened.

"He'll just enjoy it." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I can punish him to far greater extremes if you-," he put his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough, Brooke. Don't give the blond daughter of Aphrodite ideas." I gritted my teeth.

"Shane. I will kill you. I will stab you with…" I reaching into my pocket for any random thing to stab him with. I pulled out a black eyeliner pencil. "I will kill you with my eyeliner." Nico burst into laughter.

"Now you sound like Geoffrey Paris…" he shook his head in shock. I groaned. Nico had gotten addicted to the Internet as of late. Gods know what he found on Youtube…

I shuddered as not-so-pleasant thoughts filled my mind, but I discarded them quickly.

I returned to my seat, and hoped it wouldn't be as awkward. I decided to make conversation, and pray it went somewhere.

"So, do you know who your parent is?" I asked. I obviously wasn't talking about our human parents. I already knew Lily hasn't been claimed.

"Athena." Adianna answered nonchalantly.

"Apollo." Buffy said while eating grapes.

"I have no clue." Chance shrugged. Again, the conversation ended, and a thick silence passed over the table.

"Gods, you people are quiet." I hissed. "Speak!"

"Jack the sadomasochistic monk!" Adianna belted out, slamming her book closing, jumping up and down in her seat. "Sorry I was quiet. I _had _to finish that book."

"Ok, that's progress." I stifled laughter. "Anything else?"

Lily was bent over a piece of paper, wildly writing down notes. She held up a finger.

"Let me finish this." After a few seconds, she released a sigh of relief. She held a sheet of music that she obviously wrote. "I've been working on this forever. It's the bassoon part."

"Sweet. What instruments do you play?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just the clarinet, flute, baritone, oboe, and percussion." She shrugged. "I'll have to learn more if I want to become a band teacher. I have to learn every instrument."

"Really? Awesome-ness." I smiled. "Anyone else?

"Not really." Chance said. "Lunch is almost over, anyways. I have to get to archery." I sighed, and they all disappeared. I remembered my schedule from a year or ago. About now, I had to climb the rock-wall. I smiled. Always my favorite.

The day fell back into routine, as I had experienced in the years before. It was comforting, though, after being attacked, to have a deadly weapon in my hands, to feel an arrow slice the air, and a sword cut cleanly through the atmosphere. I felt invincible; I couldn't be stopped, and all I needed was my trusty sword to keep me safe.

I ended my day like I did before-with Nico on the beach. This time, Lydia, Brooke, and Shane were there. We had grown extremely close over the last year. I knew them more then I knew myself, and I trusted them more then anyone. Lydia was always by my side, giving me comfort, and helping me through the hardest of times. Brooke was my hero, my even-headed, bounce-back knight, constantly there to save me. Shane made me see the better in the situation, showing me the sun when I only saw the new moon. Nico never left me, empowering me, confiding in me, and giving me the strength I need to get through anything and everything.

Never before had I had friends like these, and I'll never give them up.

"So, what do you think about all this?" Brooke asked. "I mean, I haven't ever been a part of this, but apparently I am…"

"You got through the border." Nico said. "Only half-bloods and other benevolent creatures of myth can cross it. You have to be half-blood."

"Or…" Shane gave Brooke a weird look. "You're some freaky half-human, half-something-or-other monster thing."

"Shane, if I were half anything else but human, you would know it by now." She rolled her green eyes.

"Well, you are a tiger between-,"

"Shane-no." she hissed. "They don't want to hear it."

"Oh, trust me, I heard _plenty _of it back in the apartment." Lydia laughed. Brooke blushed, while I cracked up.

"I love my friends so much." I pulled them all in a great bear hug, and watched the sun set with my head on Nico's shoulder.

**This chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but is important…grr.**

**-Hannah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I get to make to useless, yet funny chapters! I hated all that serious crap…sometimes you have to write it because you have to, but it gets boring . Oh, well. This chapter will develop nothing. It is pure fluff, with a scary cliff-hanger at the ending. That's what most of my plots consist of…BUT OH WELL!**

* * *

When I woke up, my first thought was that I was back in the Athena cabin, feeling out of place in the air of intelligance, but otherwise comfortable. Then, I remembered I had lived in a two-bedroom apartment in New York, with Shane and Brooke sleeping in a bedroom on the oppisite wall, me curled in Nico's arms, and Lydia peacefully resting on the couch. And once again, everything that was real came back, and I felt immense nostalgia for my old life.

I rolled over without thinking, and fell right to the floor, doing a face plant. I hissed at the pain of my body colliding with the cold, hard wood. Yep, I'm going to have some bruises. Guess I'll have to get used to the top bunk.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" **I heard Adianna yell as she bolted up, awakened from the loud noise. "Oh. Sorry." Lily couldn't hold back laughter, which Chance just smirked.

"Such grace." I smiled sarcastically, pulling myself off the floor. "Well, you can all go to hell."

"I thought Aphrodite girls were supposed to be nice." Adianna said.

"I thought Athena girls were smart." I retaliated.

"And I thought I might get some more sleep, but it's clear I won't." Chance sighed.

I found I had outgrew my old 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt, and settled for a orange shirt that reached my elbows, and dark jeans, with a red-orange plaid shoes. I saw Nico leaning against a tree, low leaves sending shadows across his face. I walked closer, reading the sad expression on his face as he bit down on his lip. I saw something I never saw in him-shyness.

"What's up?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"I…missed you." I was both shocked and flattered. He never really said anything like that to me before, but it was so sweet…but he looked flustered. "Brooke told me to say that." I put my hand over his mouth.

"It was sweet and adorable. Tell Brooke I said thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him quickly, and spun on my heel. "We should probably go do the regular training stuff. Chiron will get on our asses if we don't, that horse's ass…" I hissed. At first he looked slightly unhappy, but then returned to his normal unshaken look.

After breakfast, Nico and I both had training. They had Shane go back to being a sword trainer, as he was pretty good at it. The only bad thing is I don't believe I'm ready for his classes again.

As I walked in, he was barking orders. "Whoever taught you before made you all slackers! Come on! You people look like my 300-pound grandfather running after the ice cream truck! PATHETIC!"

"Shane, calm down." I begged. He scoffed.

"These **SLACKERS," **he turned to the class, all tired and terrifying, hacking at straw-filled dummies. "don't know how to fight."

"We all don't have your super human strength." I reminded him.

"Don't worry, I won't stress the daughter of Aphrodite." I punched him straight in the face, ignoring the searing pain in my hand from the collision. Shane laughed, and threw me a sword. I grabbed it, and began to attack a helpless training dummy, ignoring Shane's comments.

The ending of the class was difficult, though. He decided to play 'Everyone's It,' only with swords. I remember I had a gym teacher in elementary school, who, in the middle of exercises, yelled out 'Everyone's It!' and we would randomly tag anyone who came near. Often, I would just stand there like I had been tagged, and randomly lashed out at anything who came near. The strategy failed when they realized I was still in the game, which resulted with me running around the gym like a madwoman trying to get away from the few left, until they flanked me in the corner and I lost. There was one time I won, and that was in about 3rd grade, when it was me and two guys left. As I was running, one grabbed me, but ended up pulling my shirt almost all the way down. They got, erm, distracted, and I tagged them both. I smiling in reminiscence. I didn't even know why they were shocked.

How did I get so lost in memories?

I missed a block and felt the cool tip of a sword at my neck. I looked up at my opponent, and congratulated him. After I got up, Shane kicked me square in the butt. I turned and hit him with the blunt of my sword. He ducked at the last second, and kicked out my legs. After I got off the floor, I pulled out a small flashlight that I always carried, and shone it in his eyes. "**I'M-A FIRIN' MY LAZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **I yelled. Shane burst into laughter.

"I'll sic Dr. Octagonapus on you." He threatened.

"No, Charlie!" I said in the stupidest voice I could muster. "We have to go to the Candy Mountain Cave, Charlie!"

"Don't you say nuttin' to Boxxy!" he hissed. "MY NAME IS BOXXY!"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" I yelled. "**LEEORYYYYYYYYYY! JENKINS!" **Lydia appeared, walking up next to us with a confused face.

"Why are we screaming random viral videos?" she asked, shouting.

"I don't know!" I laughed.

"Well, knock it off!" Nico commanded, drawn to the screaming.

"But it's fun." Shane whined. I laughed, rolled my eyes, and went to archery. Of course, I missed the target every time and 'accidently' hit Nico, who thankfully had armor on. The arrow didn't even scratch the metal, but he still vowed revenge.

The rock wall was just as 'fun' as usual, you know, with the hot lava and pointy rocks and fake earthquakes. Arts and Crafts was infinitely annoying. I tried to make a painting of Nico, only posed like the Greek God statues (naked, rippling muscles, etc.) but it didn't work out. I had the idea that it might work better if he actually posed for it, but I didn't exactly take to kindly to having him model naked in front of the whole class.

I had forgotten how it actually was at Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't like normal school-it made me feel special. I mean, how many people in the world get to actually fight with a sword as of 2010? Not many. You could probably count them, not counting the newly popular ninjas, although I did love the part in Ninja Assassin when Raizo was training with no shirt on…good times, good times.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted, but the energy was wasted on good things. Thankfully, it was only Nico and I alone at the beach that day. Lydia was already passed out, and I didn't want to know what Shane and Brooke were doing, though at that moment, wrapped in Nico's arms, I really didn't give a damn.

"Things are going to change, again." I said. "It's not going to be all fun and games anymore."

"Sometimes, I think it might be better if I wasn't a half-blood." He admitted. "But then again, I would have never met you."

"True. Funny the way good things come out of the bad." I smiled. I reached up and kissed him. I had never felt such nostalgia, or happiness, or longing, or love in one day. All those emotions came together wonderfully. I wanted a normal life, but Nico made up for it.

As I slipped under the covers that night before I went to sleep, I felt a relaxed contentness overwhelm me. I fell asleep at once, but that sleep was full of dreams and nightmares.

"Anneliese!" I heard a familiar, long-repressed voice call. "Please, gods, let this work…"

Light trickled into the scene. I saw a beautiful meadow, with electric green grass and neon flowers. The air smelled pure, and was filled with laughter.

In the middle of the beautiful pasture was a blurry figure, that looked around 16. The first thing I saw was bright blond hair. As he came into view, I saw a sight I didn't want to see.

I gasped, and my jaw dropped.

"Pollux?"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUH!**

**I know, not a big cliff-hanger, but still interesting though, right? **

**Right? **

**Better say 'right'**

**-Hannah **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to put music along with my chapters :D They'll go along with the chapter, and just make everything more epic (because I only listen to epic music) www. youtube .com /watch?v=6Rnt6YugVmo Minus the spaces.**

**BTW this is set AFTER the Last Olympian. I had a hard time believing that after Kronos was killed, it was all butterflies and rainbows, and that some of the minor gods still wanted war.**

* * *

No, I won't watch this. I can't.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them, Pollux was still standing there, giving me a weird look. I felt tears well in my eyes. I already had horrible nightmares after he died, I don't want to experience them again.

"Anneliese, I'm not going to go away." He admitted.

"Please don't do this to me." I begged. "Please."

"Anneliese, you have to listen to me." He came closer, and tried to grab my hand, but he seemed to disappear at it's touch. "You're in horrible danger. Please, listen to me."

"I'm getting the feeling this isn't a regular dream." I sighed.

"It isn't. I'm talking to you from Elysian Fields." He explained. "Anneliese, if people were willing to kill for Kronos during the war, why won't they be willing to die for him afterwards?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chiron is sending you to make sure the minor gods are loyal…how many went to the other side during the war? A lot. There's going to be many that are still loyal to him. And they will be willing to kill for him." He reached to cup my cheeks with his hands, but his hands faded, but at the moment, he didn't notice. "They might kill you, Anneliese."

"I can always be killed. I almost was a few days ago."

"Anneliese, if you cared for me at all, you'd leave Camp Half-Blood right now."

"Pollux, I can't just leave." I shook my head in shock at him. Why would he want me to leave? How could he want to betray the Camp?

"Please, Anneliese. I'm begging you." He clapped his hands together in a fake prayer.

"I'm sorry, Pollux. I can't." I bit my lip, and sighed. I saw disappoint flash through his face.

"Then I hope I'll see you in Elysium."

Both he and the beautiful meadow faded, and I was back in my cabin, in my bed, tears on my cheeks. I took a deep breath, and crawled out of bed.

I spent the day thinking about that dream-I was like a robot. Every movement was mechanical and memorized. I didn't speak. I only thought.

"Anna, what's up with you?" Shane asked after sword practice. "You seem less annoying then usual."

"Effed-up demigod dreams." I answered with a sigh.

"Oh." He reached into my pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. "Lazarrr?" I chuckled softly.

"It's more like this." I flashed it on and off. "Im-a firin' my lazaarrrrrrr!"

At the end of the day, I was exhausted and just wanted to go to my cabin and sleep, but Nico stopped me.

"What's wrong." He said it less like a question, and more like a command. If I said 'nothing' he would probably kill me with a straw, which I have tried to do before, and it is rather difficult, but Nico could probably do it.

I fell into his arms, letting silent tears slip from my eyes. He stood there and held me, arms like iron, for a few minutes, until I stopped. "Nico…Pollux came to me in a dream last night. He told me that whatever Chiron's going to make us do is going to kill me, and he asked me to leave Camp Half-Blood, and I refused." I let it all come out in a flood.

"Anneliese, I won't let you die." He forced me to look in his deep brown eyes. "I won't."

I sighed, a forced smile crossing my face, and half-heartedly kissed him. I went back to my camp, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Aww, sadness D: Next one will be filled with new people though! Yay! And no more angsty stuff! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Time for a feel-good chapter! **

**www .youtube. com /watch?v=4BDn3bOUDVM**

**Chapter 5: Promise **

* * *

I solemnly crawled out of the bed, sighing at the loss of comfort and warmth. I longed to just lay there in that bed, and sleep and reflect for the day, instead of doing te mechanical training that I had memorized by now.

Quickly dressing into Dan skin, I trudged out my cabin door, and into a day of training and boredom that awaited me menacingly, giving me dagger-like glares. With a loud groan, I took cautious steps into the sunlight, squinting and moaning.

"Gods, Anneliese, what's up with you?" Chance demanded. "You look worse then I normally do."

"It's a long story; one I don't want to retell." I explained.

"That's cool." Adianna said, popping out of no where. "Wait-boy troubles?"

"No." I replied. "Well, yes. Sort of." Shane appeared at my side, putting a friendly arm around me.

"I know what's bothering her." He smirked.

"Shane, I swear to the gods, if you tell them what happened, I will…" I couldn't force the words out.

"Yea, yea, use your _amazing _Aphrodite powers on me. Oooh, I'm so scared." He rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what happened. Nico finally got you-," I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"One, that's not what happened, and two, you should know who's bothering me." I hissed.

"Oh, _him_. How long has he been dead?" he narrowed his eyebrows.

"You'll be dead along with him if you don't shut the hell up!" I yelled, about to beat his ass. I had never felt anger like this before. I felt like destroying him and his stupid little brain. Shane cracked up, hands on his knees, red-faced with laughter.

"Relax, Anna. I just had to freak the newbies out. I don't mean it." He apologizing. I still swung at his arm and punched him with the small amount of force I had. "Oh, I love you so, Anne."

"Love you to." I rolled my eyes. With a shake of the head, I motioned for the others to leave. "Promise you'll never bring it up."

"So that _is _what's bothering you." He nodded his head. "Don't worry, Anneliese. I promise."

"Good. I might have had to kick yo stupid ass." I said it with the best gangsta tone I could, but failed. He laughed again.

"Epic fall, Anna." I slapped his arm, and went to the pavilion. My shoulders slumped as I plopped down on the bench. My eyes ached to close and my head needed rest.

"Hard night, huh?" Lily whispered to me. "You want to talk? Don't worry-I'll promise not to tell."

"Not here." I said. "But later would be nice."

"Well, I'm always here." She reassured. She turned to the rest of the group, and began to chatter wildly. She sounded like a bird, almost.

I spent the rest of breakfast picking at my food, humming 'I'm Like A Bird,' and trying to forget about yesterday.

Before I knew it, I had a sword in my hand and was blocking Shane barrage of attacks, slowly backing up against the wall, struggling to keep up.

"Your guards up-," Shane said between blows. "But you're falling back too easy. Stand firm." I tried to stand in one area, and push against him. It didn't work. I got in to close, and he held up the point of the sharp sword to my neck. I sighed.

"What's up with you today, Anna?" he demanded.

"I already told you." I hissed.

"Something about Pollux." He shrugged.

"I had a dream…or, a message. He came to me from Elysium. He said I would die if I didn't leave Camp." I bit down on my lip. Damn it, I didn't want to relive it, but it might actually be serious.

"What the hell?" He asked. "Why would that asshole say that?"

"He's not an asshole. He's just…worried. His tone was sincere. He sounded like he meant it." My voice was low and broken. I felt tears well in my eyes. I felt Shane put his hands on my shoulders.

"Anneliese. I promise you, that _I _will never let you die, that _Lydia _will never let you die, and that _Nico_ will never let you die. We'll _never_ let you die."

Strangled sobs escaped my throat. I couldn't help but cry into his shoulder, and I felt no shame or embarrassment. I had known him for years, and he was one of my closest friends. In a sisterly way, I loved him. He was like a big brother.

I, however, didn't feel the same for the people looking at us, and I stopped the cries, and pulled away, knowing I'd have mascara running down my cheeks, and not really caring. I saw Nico out of the corner of my eye.

"Wonderful. What did I miss?" he asked. I sighed, and hugged him close, whispering in his ear the details of my dream, this time with less emotion. "It could have been just an illusion, from a minor god or something."

"I don't think so…but it's possible." I shrugged. "People are staring."

"Let them stare."

"But Mr. D will probably tie us together with possessed grape vines."

"That doesn't sound so bad." He gave an evil smirk. I playfully pushed him, and quickly kissed him, and went to the Rock Wall.

Lydia was about to climb with me. I had talked to her really, so it was nice to get a few minutes alone as we got hooked up. I told her about my dream, and she did the same as Shane did-get angry at Pollux.

"I'm going to kill him! Wait…" she grumbled. I chuckled.

"It's kind of hard to kill what's already dead." I advised.

"No shit, Sherlock." She laughed.

I started to slowly climb up the rock wall, but there was a hint of hesitation in my gut. I didn't know why-I had never felt dread on the rock wall before, expect on the first time. Feeling uneasy, I continued to climb towards the top.

All those feelings went away as I reached the top. With an exasperated smile, I pushed away from the wall, expecting to slowly lower down, but with a horrible jerk, and a sudden and painful flash of realization, I found that I was falling.

My stomach was still at the top. My limbs had disappeared. Only fear went through my mind, with no words or thoughts, only a large, vast emotion that filled the void of my head.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I was helpless. All I could do was open my mouth and scream. The air whizzed past me loudly, blaring in my ears, and eyes squeezed shut in horror.

I waited collision, but was shocked at an abrupt pause, and a sharp pain on my left arm. Confused, I opened my eyes to see Lydia's endless green eyes powerful with struggle and worry. I gasped for air, heart racing.

"Thank the gods." I whispered breathlessly. Lydia had been lower then me, and with some miracle of lightning-fast reflexes, caught my arm. I grabbed onto the side of the wall with one arm, slowing my heart rate.

We were lowered down slowly, and my breaths became even and normal. I gave Lydia the biggest hug I had ever given. I didn't know how to thank her. She saved my life.

"Anna, please, need to…breath…" she choked.

"No, damn it, you saved my life! Oh my gods, I love you!" I yelled. She laughed, and pushed me away.

"Don't thank me. Anyone should have done it." She brushed it off as if I were nothing.

"Thank you, Lydia. I won't forget it." I nodded, and with a spring in my step, I went to archery, happy it be alive and to have the most wonderful people in the world.

Later, that day, Mr. D introduced two others that would also be part of our 'prophecy brigade.' Their names were Martha Jones, and Megan Zalinka. They walked over quietly and awkwardly. I had a bad feeling about them.

Martha turned a pair of cold blue eyes on me like froze me. I restrained shivers. There was something off about her, though she looked completely normal with black plaid shirt and converse. There was something in her walk, her way of looking at people that felt wrong. She ran her fingers through long brown hair as she sat down at the table.

"What are you looking at? What, do I look like a ghost?" she narrowed pencil-thin eyebrows. "I think Megan looks a bit more undead then I. We should cast her in a zombie movie." She pointed with her thumb to a girl that would have not captured an eye expect for the long, shiny black hair. It looked like someone had poured black dye in a waterfall. True-she did look a little ghost-like, with porcelain skin, devoid of acne or flaws.

"Very nice, M.J." she said quietly, looking down. She seemed like one of the people that I wouldn't give a thought to if I passed her on the street, but I had learned that traits like those weren't necessarily bad.

"So, have you been claimed yet?" I asked. Megan shook her head.

"I'm a daughter of Ares." She shrugged. Hm. She didn't seem very brute-ish, but her body was nimble and slight. She had the build of an archer. The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence, much like the other days.

I slept easily that night, praying that Pollux wouldn't return. Thankfully, he didn't, and the following days were peaceful and quiet.

Until the third day, when Chiron walked up to me and said 'It's time.'

* * *

**Yay for life-saving Lydia! Next chapter will be very sad…D:**

**-Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I left such a big cliffie. Yes, you are allowed to throw pinecones at me…BECAUSE I HAVE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Yep, I'm going to get pelted with pinecones. Trust me, it is NOT pleasant.

I have big plans for this story-it will include very much tradegy and sadness, but I also hope to include a lot of happiness and humor. I don't believe in happy endings, so you'll always get a bitter-sweet ending from me, but I still want it to be a good experience.

There is much in store for Anna, along with everyone else. I plan on this being much better then the first one (as I have gotten MUCH better in my mad skills) and I want to leave you both crying and laughing.

However, Huston, we have a problem.

This new school is MURDERING me! I have to march in a parade tomorrow (yes, I'm a band geek, and yes, I have to march on a SATURDAY at 9 IN THE MORNING!) and then I have a concert, and then both an English and Science project. During Christmas break, I'll probably update constantly though. And, yes, I'll write a Christmas chapter. How could I not?

Ok, end of excessivly long Author's Note. Commense pinecone-throwing at the author for writing the author's note. Excuse me while I get my riot shield.

Please don't kill me.

-Hannah.


	7. Chapter 7

www. you tube. com /watch?v=u-ZiRXpQZiA

"F-for what?" My voice broke. No, no, no, this can't be happening…not now, please…

"Annaliese, it is time for you to set out on your quest." He led me to the border of the camp, and as I walked there, I took in everything: the sight, the smell, the feel of Camp Half-Blood: rolling strawberry fields and blue skies: sweaty kids holding swords nad playfully pushing each other: fierce determination: the air of many gods and goddesses, of pride and power, of intelligence and talent, of will and pure, genuine strength, and not just in the blade, but in the mind, body, and emotions.

"Everyone is ready, Annaliese. We must set out." Chiron whispered. I saw my 'prophecy bridage,' a term that was meant to be a joke, but now became a title my little 'prophecy bridage' that consisted of Lily Bennet, the slightly abesent-minded, ever so lightly annoying unclaimed daughter of the gods, who wrote symphonies in seconds and novels in a night, Adrianna Lowe, the unseemly intelligent, clearly insane daughter of Athena with a mind that went at the pace of light, Buffy, the unseemingly sharp and cunning daughter of Apollo, who had a keen interest, less in the arts that most children of Apollo flock to, but rather knowledge, and learning all she can, Chance Stewert, with the leadership abilties of a captain, and charmisic quietness, Martha Jones, with her cold, strategic mind and eyes like ice, and Megan Zalinka, the sulking, quiet, black-and-white girl with eyes that conflicted between caution and anger.

And next to them, to my shock, was my newly declared family, who were only friends that had known me for longer then anyone else standing here, who possibly knew me better then I. Shane with his light-hearted humor, Nico with his dark confidence, Lydia with her teasing, but caring nature, and Brooke, the currently confused but normally extremely clear-minded one with snapping green eyes.

"Why are they here? Please tell me it's to wish me goodbye…" I asked.

"We're going on a quest of our own," Shane explained. "If you could call it a quest. We're your… 'henchmen,' I guess. We just go behind you and kill anyone coming after you." He gave an out of place, but highly need smile. I bit my lip, and walked closer.

"So you'll be nearby?" It sounded more like a plea then a question. Nico pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Always." I wanted to stand there, with my head buried in the crook of his neck the entire day, but I had to pull myself away.

"Please, don't let yourselves get hurt. You know what we're getting into-these people have had time to hammer out the kinks in their plans. Gods, they actually _have_ plans." I have a disheartened chuckle. "Be careful."

"Stop worrying, Blondie." Shane gave me a quick hug. "We've pulled through before. We'll pull through this time." _Not all of us…_that though hung in my mind all day. "You guy'll be going straight to Olympus to talk to Zeus. We'll be stalking you around New York and making sure there aren't people trying to kill you."

"Don't worry, Anna." Lydia promised. "We won't let anything happen to you or ourselves. This is our quest. We'll complete it." Brooke said nothing. She looked deep in thought. She only gave me a bear hug, and went back to her quiet contemplation.

"I guess this is it." I said, turning to my new comrades. "Showtime."

"The curtain always closes." I heard Megan say behind me. I paid her no attention, and stepped out of the border, and went to the road that lay beyound.

A couple hours later, we were in Olympus, standing in the throne room of the gods.

"It is sad that we must appoint children to take care of our well-being." Zeus apolgizing. "But we trust you as our children."

"We won't let you down." I promised. "What's our first task?"

"Morpheus." He said the name with a slight, hidden discontent, his gray eyes angry but his face otherwise nonchalant. "He hasn't spoken to us since the war, and we worry about the extent of his wrath. Go to him, demigods. And find out however you can whether or not he's loyal."

"Yes, Lord Zeus." I nodded, trying to keep my voice from sounding snide, even though that was how I felt.

"He was last heard of in Florida." He advised. "And remember that you may have to use brain instead of brawn-Morpheus' powers advance yours." I felt like saying, '_Well, DUH!' _but I knew that would get my head blown off. I nodded, and we left.

We decided to never go to Olympus again. Gods always tend to piss someone off in one way or another.

"So, we just have to go track down all the minor gods and make sure they're still serving the _mastar_." Chance sighed, trying to lighten the moment by sounding like Igor.

"Sounds like it." Lily answered. "There's probably-hopefully-more to it then that."

"I hope." Martha gave a dark grin. "I want legions of Kronos followers coming after me."

"Where were you during the war?" I asked. I noticed she bit her lip and stayed silent.

I haven't trusted Martha or Megan yet. I don't think I ever will. There's an air of suspicion to them.

"Florida's 65,755 square miles." Adrianna groaned. "How are we supposed to find one god in 65,755 square miles?"

"Maybe there'll be a trail of sleeping people to guide us." Megan shrugged.

"Maybe they'll be dead." Martha chuckled darkly.

"Will you please stop acting so crazy?" Megan hissed, and then whispered something incohearent. She sighed, and remained silent.

"And how are we supposed to get there? Hitchhiking? I had a car, but I have no clue where the hell it is." Lily asked. I kicked the ground.

"I think I may know where mine is. Can we all fit in a car?" Martha asked.

"You have a car?" Megan raised an eyebrow. "I thought a monster truck would be more your speed."

"I'm a warrior, not a redneck." She hissed.

She led us across New York to an old apartment that looked like it had been abandoned for a while. She glanced around, and went to a car, and began to hotwire it.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, my heart racing. "We can't steal someone's car."

"It's either this, or we're walking to Florida." Martha said grimly. It was sad that she was right. Once she was finished with her deed, we all shoved in, Martha taking the wheel and Megan in the passenger seat, I sitting between them, Adrianna, Lily, and Chance sitting in the back, and Buffy, with a loud sigh, sat in the truck (which was, thankfully, open to the front of the car)

"Well, guess we're going to get to know each other." Adrianna groaned, resigning to sit in the middle.

"Don't complain. I'm sitting in the damned truck." Buffy groaned from the back.

"I'll sit in the truck next time, Buffy." I promised.

That's true that we would get to know each, which stirred a bit of sadness in me. We were going to be in close quarters for a long time, and for some odd reason, I didn't want to get closer to Martha and Megan.

I felt extremely solemn as the small, gray car drove away. The car didn't deserve a second glance-it was dim and old, the kind of car a person wouldn't exactly feel shame for, but pride would never fit in the same sentence with it. However, that car contained my girlfriend. Although the word 'girlfriend' couldn't describe Anneliese and I, for we were far closer then just 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but I don't think we've reached the 'true love,' status just yet.

Well, that was completely useless. Shouldn't I be feeling extreme sorrow? I mean, she's going off on a quest that'll either kill her or scar her for life. It sounded harmless enough to her, since they told her she only had to go 'check-up' on some of Kronos' old allies, but Chiron told me different. He said that just a few weeks before, there was a group that sent out to do the exact same thing. And they hadn't yet returned.

I also eaves-dropped on Chiron talking with the gods via Iris message. I didn't hear the whole thing, only bits and pieces, but I did hear 'test,' 'die,' and 'who cares?' all of which angered me. Why would they send Anneliese? She did turn out to be just a daughter of Aphrodite! It's not like she's some amazing warrior! The only people she had to rely on were some random half-bloods that only had been fighting for a couple of weeks, if that. And why couldn't I go with her? Why can't the people she actually trusts go, instead of those strangers?

"Nico?" Lydia said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We should get moving-they're getting away, and this really isn't the best neighborhood in town…" she nervously bit her lip.

"You're right. Let get moving." She is right-standing in the middle of some druggie-infested neighborhood where a car was just stolen wasn't the time for reflection.

We were able to take Shane's black sports car, which I thought was a smack in the face to Anneliese, who had to cram into some random person's car with a bunch of people she didn't even know.

Shane took the wheel. I couldn't drive.

"Nico," Lydia said once more. "Tell me what's wrong." It wasn't phrased as a question, because she knew something was up. There was no getting out of this one.

"Anneliese is in deep shit." I sighed. "Chiron told me that a few weeks ago, they sent a group on the exact some quest…and they still haven't reported back." I hardly finsihed the sentence before I was pushed forward, hitting the seat in the front of me, and realized Shane had slammed his brakes on.

Ow. Guess I should have worn a seatbelt.

"What?" he hissed, ignoring the barrage of honks and fingers as the rest of the traffic manevered around us. "So Anneliese is just a replacement? Gods, she's going to be killed!"

"Shut up, Shane. You don't know that." Brooke commanded flatly. "Don't make things worse. Anneliese isn't helpless." Shane took a deep breath.

"Gods, why are they making her go? Why not all those new half-bloods? I mean, Chiron knows Anneliese…he has for years. Why would he…?"

"Because this is a problem bigger then Anneliese." Lydia sighed. "We shouldn't have let her go."

"I know we're having a dramatic moment here…" Brooke interrupted, biting her lip. "But we're supposed to protect her, and that means following her and making sure she doesn't die. And we can't do that sitting here." A smile that was crossed between insane and willful crossed Shane's face.

"Put on your seatbelts." My back slammed against the back of the seat as he floored it, and we sped away.

I stared out the window lazily, endlessly examining the landscape. I watched as it changed from the citylife of New York to the country of _Pennsylvania__._ We stopped a a library, and looked a Mapquest; it would take about 18 hours to from New York City to Orlando. We had set out at about noon, and at 5, we were in Bellefonte, _Pennsylvania__._

Thankfully, before we left, Chiron supplied us with a decent amount of cash.

"We'll drive until 8," Chance commanded. "But we'll stop and get something to eat first." I had just noticed the hunger pain in my stomach.

Bellefonte was nice, but it made me a little homesick. I wanted to be back in my New York-ian apartment, but I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter. It seemed a little unfair-I had left Camp Half-Blood. I don't see why they can draft any demigod they wanted. Maybe I should have moved to the Canadian wilderness instead.

We ate at a nice little diner, though lacking in groumet, made up for it with a nice, homey atmosphere that someone who was driving in an uncomfortable car all day would apperciate.

I hadn't heard out of Martha or Megan for a while. The other 3 talked a decent amount in the back, rarely straying from small talk. I guess they were trying to learn more about each other, but whenever I tried to talk to anyone, they seemed to get even more distant. I decided, and I quote from my angered thoughts earlier, to 'fuck it' and just pull through until this thing was over.

We set out once again, and got to a small town just a ways from the border at about 8. We decided to get a cheap motel room for the night. Again, we called on the money Chiron gave us-somehow he got $300. He told us that he's resupply us after this first one, but right now, I was more worried about if the money would last us this time around. We had spent about 35 at the restaurant in Bellefonte, 40 on gas, and 40 on the room, which meant we onlty had $150 left, and we still had to get to Florida.

We decided that, since it was no time to be picky, we would get a room with one bed-Adrianna and Lily would share that bed, Megan and Martha would sleep in two arm chairs, and Chance, Buffy, and I on the floor on a bed made of numerous blankets.

I couldn't sleep-I don't know if it was because of the hard floor, or my restless mind. I couldn't stop thinking about where Nico was at that moment, how Lydia was doing, if Shane was being as stupid as usual.

That thought came with a bit of shame. Shane wasn't stupid-not a genius, but not stupid. And he was like the big brother I never had.

My jaw tightened as I promised myself I wouldn't cry. There was no need to. People have been in worse situations.

With a sigh, I rolled over, and forced myself into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long ride, but eventually, we ended up in Florida, in a small town just across the border.

"How are we supposed to find him?" I groaned. "I mean, sure he's a god, but Florida's pretty big."

"65,755 square miles." Adrianna said grimly.

"I heard about Medusa running some place called 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'," Buffy stated. "Maybe Morpheus has a place like that."

"That's a good lead, but what, are we going to go all through Florida and look for any places about sleep?" I asked.

"No. Just places about Morpheus." Chance corrected. "You're right though. We just don't have enough information. If it were a human that went by his real name, we could track him down, but he probably doesn't go by 'Morpheus'."

"Besides, we don't have enough gas money to run around Florida." Martha groaned. "Maybe we should ask the locals. I mean, it can't hurt." I advised. "There's a small chance this could be the town we're looking for, and if not, then at least we can find something to eat and a place to stay." It was about 6, and we'd probably be more able to function when we aren't dieing of fatigue.

"I'll go find us a place to stay." Lily volunteered. "Whenever I ask people questions, they just get angry at me."

"See ya in a bit." I said. I set my eyes on a diner, not because of the food, but the people out front.

Three people my age-two guys, one girl, and two adults that looked about 30-something. They seemed the type to know.

"Excuse me," I tapped on the girl's shoulder. "But do you happen to know…anything about Greek mythology? Anything going on today that might relate to that?" Her eyes went wide, and she stumbled backwards.

"We weren't talking. I never talked to you. You don't know me." She stuttered before grabbing her purse and leaving.

This…didn't seem right. I turned to the two guys, but they reacted the same.

"I-I shouldn't be seen talking to you." They almost ran inside. Hopelessly, I turned to the adults.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the woman said. "I'll explain it all when _they _aren't watching."

"Who's 'they'? And what's going on?" I demanded.

"They'll know who are you, and have you killed. Tell you friends to come with us, and we'll explain everything." She promised.

"I…alright." I almost ran back to them, and told them what happened.

"That can't be good." Buffy sighed. "I guess that means something is going on." We followed the couple to a house that was hidden by trees on the other side of town.

"There's a lot going on you don't know yet." The woman, who was named 'Denise' told us once we entered the house. "Ever since Kronos died, things have been changing in the South. It started here in Florida, and this is where it has the strongest influence. The gods took over our government, and have forced us to supply them. They plan on making a 'comeback' and striking Mount Olympus again. They put a couple half-bloods in each city that make sure we don't…stray from our 'duties.' Morpheus is making both the US Government and the people of Florida believe that we are all preparing for a horrible war-which is slightly true-and soon, every person in America is going to be supplying Kronos' army, and once they have done that, they will strike Olympus. Morpheus and a few other of the stronger minor gods are controlling it-I have no clue where the others are."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"They're manipulating the Mist to make it seem like it's normal, but my husband and I are half-bloods. We see through it."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The half-bloods 'guarding' this town. They control the Mist, but every inhabitant knows that if they talk to 'outsiders' i.e, you, then the guards will kill them. Simple as that."

"Well…that's cheery." Buffy said sarcastically. "So, if we take out Morpheus, then all of this is put to an end?"

"Not all-but it will be a major part in ending it. I don't know how you would 'take out' a god." Denise shrugged. "Recently, all the half-blood have been moving to other countries. Some of the gods have tried to talk Zeus into moving back east, but he won't hear it."

"So, we aren't just 'checking up' on all the minor gods?" I groaned. "Why can't things ever be simple?"

"Because that would be too easy." Buffy retorted. "There's no use groaning about it now."

"She's right." Chance said. "We have to think up some plan, and get to Morpheus."

"Well then…this'll be fun."

At that moment, the door burst open. I jumped, and reached for my sword, ready to strike.

* * *

**Kind of short, but my fingers are in pain right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

I coughed from the dust and debris floating in the air. It was kind of terrifying to not be able to see what's in front of you-especially when the people in front of you probably wanted to kill you.

I grabbed my sword, and waited for the dust to die down. I was completed ready to fight, until I realized I couldn't breath.

I doubled over, coughing and sputtering. A haze had settled into my mind, and I no longer felt my limbs.

Fear, electric and crackling, shocked me as I gasped for air that wouldn't come into my lungs.

There's no way I could explain how truly horrifying it is to not have control over your body. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but struggle and mentally cry for mercy.

I only felt the pain of asphyxiation for a moment before everything went black.

* * *

I awoke with a throbbing headache. I groaned loudly, noticing the cold metal beneath me.

I took a deep breath, and it felt like heaven. You don't know how blissful it is to breath until you haven't been able to. I greedily took in the air, not aware of anything else.

I, apparently, was the only person who felt the same. I heard Adrianna hiss, "Anneliese!"

It came to my attention that we were inside a metal room with our hands and feet bound.

"Shit…" I and Adrianna had come to, Chance and Buffy seemed to be stirring, but Martha and Megan still seemed out cold. After a drawn-out groan, I sat up, and took in my surroundings.

The room was pure metal, square and smooth, with little more then a dead-bolted down and a small vent near the ceiling. I sighed. Guess there's no way we could escape.

"Where the hell are we?" Lily asked, now panicked.

"If we knew, we could get out of here." Buffy said after stirring softly. A sigh escaped her throat, and she rolled herself forward, sitting up awkwardly, leaning back on her bound hands. "So…guess we wait until someone pops up."

"What else is there to do?" Adrianna sighed, curling up on her side. "It'd be nice if the floor didn't feel like ice."

"I don't think prisoner comfort is a big deal for whoever's keeping us hostage." Chance said as he awakened. I chuckled slightly before lying back on the floor.

"Guess we just wait for them." I advised.

"Unless they plan on leaving us here to starve." Chance added grotesquely.

"Will you please stop it?" Lily hissed. "All you ever do and sulk and make everything seem so…dark! You never look on the bright side! Do everyone a favor, and _please, _for the love of the gods, keep your mouth shut?"

"That would be right in most situations Lily, expect this one," Buffy said calmly. "We aren't in a place where happy thoughts will save us. We have to assume the worst or die."

"Arguing isn't going to help us." Chance said calmly. "It's obvious there's no way out of here, so there's no point in trying. We'll wait for a while-if no one comes, we'll find a contact someone, or pick the lock on the door, or _something_. We'll think of it. But right now, we need to stop worrying and stressing over it, and keep our heads for when something _really _bad happens." Lily fell back and sighed.

"It'd be nice if they untied this rope though."

"We might be able to find a way…" Adrianna trailed off. "…but why don't we just wait for a while. I mean, we don't know if they're going to whisk us off to some beautiful luxury hotel and this is all part of the story or whatever."

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm _so _sure this is _all _just some wonderful vacation Chiron has planned for us!" Chance groaned sarcastically.

"You amaze me again with your powers of asshole-ery." she retorted.

"Asshole-ery?" I asked, giggling.

"Aye, cap'n. Asshole-ery." She burst into a fit of laughing herself. Chance just sulked.

In 15 minutes, Megan and Martha woke up, and then a minute later, the door opened.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Chiron's finest…" a mocking voice said. I looked up to see a man about my age standing above me. His eyes were cruel, yet shining green, with tousled light brown hair and an angular face twisted with malice.

"Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you _aren't _the best he has to offer…you're the most convenient…" he chuckled.

"Go to Hades." I hissed, glaring up at him.

"Sure, antagonize the person who decides if we get to stay in here and rot, Annaliese." Martha hissed. The man looked at her, and grinned evilly.

"Why would I leave such a beautiful woman to starve and die?" he asked. "Come with me…I'll undo the bonds on your feet, but you hands will remained tied." He leaned down, knife in hand, and cut the rope. I was nervous for one moment-if he so decided that he wanted to stab me in the heart, I'd be dead right then and there. Thankfully, he didn't, and after we were able to move our legs, he forced us from the room.

The building we were in was much like the room-all metal, little decoration. The structure of it alone was terrifying. There was no one out-no windows, no vents, _nothing_. If we needed to get out of here, if our lives depended on it, it would take a good stretch of luck and skill to get out…and that's only if there isn't people trying to keep us _in._

My heart hammered and my palms sweat as we walked down the hall. Was it true that we were only the most convenient for Chiron? Did he choose the ones that did not matter in the slightest, so he would suffer no significant loss?

You know what? I don't give a damn. Even if he only chose me because I'm a useless little daughter of Aphrodite, I'll show him I've got what it takes, and I'll take these assholes down. They'll regret ever angering me, Athena's daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

"Damn it, where did they go?" I hissed, slammed my fist on the wall.

"Nico, you need to relax!" Shane yelled.

"Relax? We just lost seven teenagers in a small town! How do you lose seven loud teenagers?" I kicked the ground, ignoring the sharp pain that came from kicking the side of a house.

"Nico, really, Lydia's looking for them. She'll find them…we just have to wait."

I sat back, and grumbled. The inside of the dinner was too white and perfect for my anger. White, decorated fans spun above me. The tables almost shon from the whiteness. The chairs were white and cushioned. Everything was white expect the light-colored wood the floor was made out of.

Brooke was slowly sipping a cup of coffee while Shane was devouring a burger. I picked at one too, but didn't really feel like eating.

Lydia had refused to just sit, going to find Annaliese instead. We hadn't seem them for a while, and I was getting anxious.

I grumbled, and tried to take another bite, but my stomach protested. The thought of food made me want to throw up.

I jumped when the white door flung open, banging against the wall loudly. I couldn't retain a gasp when I saw it was Lydia, a terrified expression on her face.

"Nico!" she yelled, not caring about the people in the cafe, even though they looked at her strangely. "They…they went to…oh, gods, Nico, they're gone!"

"What?" I shouted, standing up with such force my chair flew back.

"Damn it, there's a house that's fucking exploded and no one seems to notice!" She yelled with extreme desperation.

"Please, keep your voices down…" a young teenager pleaded. "We don't want them to come…"

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"_Them." _I had never heard a voice so full of fear. "You'll make them come! They'll haul us away to be killed!"

"Please…you have to tell me what you're talking about…" I commanded. This could be crucial…if Anneliese was taken by _'them' _she could be in real danger.

"They…they…" she was flustered now, close to hyperventilating. "I don't know _what _they are, but they're far more stronger then us…they…need us to become stronger, though I don't see why they need more…power. They need us…they need us to return them to their…former glory to…take revenge…on those who…"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked everyone around me. Her eyes were clouded and she was struggling to get a word out. She had gone limp, so I clamped my hands down on her shoulders.

"Pleaaaaaseee….they killed my mom…pleaaaaseee just…go…." she begged in a whisper so soft only I could hear, sounding as if she was falling into the dark pit of insanity. "They killed my mommy…please, mommy, don't go…pleeeaaasssee…your baby needs yooouuu…" Shivers went up my spine as she pleaded with unseen ghosts.

"She's useless." I sighed. "We need to find Anneliese."

"You won't…_they've _taken her…" the girl groaned before falling to the ground.

I didn't have time to see if she was ok, because suddenly every person in the diner were cowering under the tables.

The door burst open, slamming against the wall. Standing in the frame was one of the most impressive and terrifying looking demigods I had ever seen.

* * *

**Whew! That took a while…forgive me for the long update! First, I was grounded from the computer for a while, and then I had a case of writer's block…I got over it one day, and worked a bit on some original stories (message me if you want to read them! I promise they aren't that bad!) **


End file.
